


lying awake

by jaehyoons97



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, as well as ten's sister, gongmyung is mentioned, midnight texting, rated for doten's language, there's also a brief scene of yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:05:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyoons97/pseuds/jaehyoons97
Summary: Sometimes Doyoung can’t sleep at night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a drabble but I got carried away  
> Doyoung's part of the text dialogues are the ones with no names and time, so read carefully! Also Ten misspells quite a lot of words.

Sometimes Doyoung can’t sleep at night.

And sometimes, when he tosses in his bed and catches the sight of his roommates cuddling on the bottom bed- Yuta has recently turned his bed into a stash of dirty laundry and some empty bags of potato chips and bread so he’s been taking refuge in Sicheng’s bed until he finds the time to clean his, although Doyoung doubts he will ever- Doyoung feels something akin to longing.

At times like this he’d phone his brother and let go of his worries talking to him. But the last time they had a call Doyoung got overwhelmed with emotion because of how much he'd missed him and that caused Gongmyung to tear up which caused Doyoung too to burst into tears. He woke up with puffy eyes the next morning and the coordi noona had to put in extra time (and concealer) to cover his pathetic appearance.

So now Doyoung thinks he should entertain himself watching the manly Yuta tucking his head under Sicheng's chin, snuggling up to Sicheng like the younger's chest is the safest place to be. The dim lights of the balcony seeping through the half-closed curtains the gives some sort of a private atmosphere and he contemplates whether or not he should take a picture of this moment- no, not for blackmailing, Doyoung is a nice dongsaeng who wouldn't do something tricky like that- but when he pulls out his phone from under his pillow, a new notification comes in and his phone screen lights up in the dark.

Sicheng, the light sleeper, lets out a whine and buries his face into his pillow to cover his eyes. Doyoung immediately pulls the blanket up over his head to check the text he just received.

 

_Yours Truly (00:38): Wyd_

 

He thinks but then remembers Ten had borrowed his phone a couple weeks ago to ring his own phone that he thought he'd lost. He must've changed his own name in Doyoung's contact list too at that time, knowing Ten would definitely be into this low quality kind of joke.

_Sleeping_ , he types and taps send.

The reply arrives in less than 10 seconds- _ish_ , because Doyoung is certainly not counting. It’s just surprisingly quick considering Ten should still have troubles typing in hangul.

 

_Yours Truly (00:38): Lmao looser. Isn’t it still half passed midnight there?_

 

Doyoung smiles. See? They may be arch nemesis but Doyoung knows Ten quite well.

 

_You’re not the one having a comeback._

_Yours Truly (00:39): Wow u just had to go there huh. As expected from an asswhole like u._

 

Doyoung resists the urge to correct Ten’s spelling and goes on with the conversation.

 

_I suggest you go and find a second job just in case._

_Yours Truly (00:40): Don’t need to when ur alr the prince of ur country._

_Yours Truly (00:40): This might as well be one tho._

There’s an image attached to the last chat bubble and Doyoung snorts when he sees Ten in what’s supposed to be a Harley Quinn look with pink and blue eyeshadow and vibrant red lips.

_You’re a drag queen now? I suddenly feel sorry for all of the drag queens out there._

_Yours Truly (00:41): Ur just jaelous cus ur not as pretty as me._

_Yours Truly (00:41): But no, I’m helping my sis with make-up by being her genie pig. She should pay me for this, it’s bean 3 days._

_HAHAHA I LOVE HER ALREADY._

_Yours Truly (00:42): Fuck u she’s off limits._

_Wish you were here so I can laugh at your face._

_Yours Truly (00:43): Wish u were here bcus I miss u._

 

Realization hits him like a truck and Doyoung immediately finds what he’s been longing for: a deep conversation, a warm company, silly talks and the exchanging of ideas- all the small things. Doyoung longs for the moments where he can easily drop honorifics when speaking without the fear of being rude or coming across as bossy.

He starts typing before erasing the whole sentence and then typing again before erasing again, from _I’ve been feeling like shit_ to _Dammit where are you when I need you_ to _I miss you too_ \- and it’s too much; everything is crashing down on him in one go and consuming his thoughts and building up his anxiety and there’s so much to say that Doyoung don’t know what exactly there isto say.

He imagines Ten rolling his eyes at his phone screen waiting for those dots bubble to finally show Doyoung's response but Doyoung keeps retyping his words; over and over again until Ten sends him more replies.

 

_Yours Truly (00:53): Dude calm down._

_Yours Truly (00:53): U ok?_

 

And Doyoung is breathing again.

 

_Not really_ , he types, before erasing the entire sentence except the first two letters. He taps send.

 

_Yours Truly (00:54): Want me to call u?_

 

Doyoung is already on his way down the top bunk, almost tripping over the ladder, and tip-toeing out of his room. He waltz over to the shared closet and switches the lights on before typing an answer.

 

_Yes._

 

He tells himself to calm down as he waits.

 

Never in his life that he thought Ten’s shrill voice would be the remedy to his emotional breakdown. “Sorry, forgot I changed your name in my KakaoTalk to Ddongyoung."

And just like that, Doyoung cries; he slides down the door, hugs his knees and weeps into the crook of his arms. It’s relieving in a way, but it’s still not enough: he needs Ten to be there.

“You sound hella stressed,” Ten says after Doyoung reduces to sniffles.

“Lonely is more precise.”

“Third wheeling got you all emo?”

Doyoung smiles. “It’s so much more than that.”

Ten hums understandingly and Doyoung can practically see him nodding.

They stay in silence as Doyoung composes himself; it’s comforting like this. _This_ ; knowing that he’s not out of place. Not anymore. And yes, maybe Ten is not there with him. But at least for now he’s not alone.

“Damn, you must be missing me that much,” Ten finally speaks and Doyoung laughs because even in this situation, Ten still manages to be the dickhead he is. 

Because it’s true; he does miss Ten _that_ much.

He misses Ten so much that he’s even willing to feed his ego. “Yeah I am.”

And that’s saying something.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/jaehyoons97) so you can inspire me with some prompts


End file.
